


Sand in our Sweater

by TAETIONARY



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAETIONARY/pseuds/TAETIONARY
Summary: An evening on the beach leads two lovers to find eachother by surprise. Unplanned cuddling is still cuddling nonetheless; Roman and Virgil take full advantage of that as they discuss some important topics.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sand in our Sweater

_[ 𝘞𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘊𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 | 1,077 ]_

_[ 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘊𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 | 6,028 ]_

_[ 𝘛𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 | 𝘕𝘰𝘯𝘦 / 𝘛𝘉𝘋 ]_

_[ 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘴 | 𝘗𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘹𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘺 ]_

_The mixed hues of a pink-ish orange spotted sky lit up in the dimmed light of the sunset. The ocean waves were not a deep blue, instead, in the reflection of such a luminous evening, a foamy, sparkle-studded white. The sand was cold against Virgil's skin as he lay atop it, taking in the scene. He ran a hand through his dark-umber and violet locks to get a better view. It was peaceful here._

_The sound of footsteps trudging through in his direction caused him to sit up abruptly. Grains of the same sand clung to his black tank-top, causing the figure standing above him to laugh, softly. "Did you have a nice nap, sleeping beauty?" Roman inquired, sitting down beside the other. The tanned male took a deep breath, enjoying the mix of gentle sea-side air with the chill of the quickly approaching night. "I was, until you got here." Virgil jeered, lightly fisting the other in the shoulder, a smirk on his face. "You know, you just always seem to show up when I have some peace and quiet." The teen rolled his eyes. "Well I didn't expect mister dark-and-dreary to hang around such a usually bright and beautiful scene." The other admitted, a look of feigned innocence on his face. "What's got you trespassing on my side of the world, my benevolent bane of darkness?"_

_Virgil averted his eyes from Roman, a look of hesitant sadness on his face. "...I just... Needed to get away. It's all too much sometimes... You know? And I knew you would be here-" The prince-like teen put a finger against the other's lips. "Shh. It's okay. I get it." The male whispered, closing his eyes. Without warning, he put his head on the other's paled shoulder. "I get it... Fishstick."_

_Letting out an offended gasp, Virgil pushed the other off him, letting him hit the ground. "Don't call me fishstick!" The emo exclaimed, crossing his arms like a child, before eventually bursting out in laughter. The other looked up at him, confused. He was cute like that. "Pfft- I'm sorry you just- you look like that one vine... The sand guardian."_

_Roman, now covered in the peach-colored powder, huffed. "Rude..." The boy bit the inside of his cheek, thinking of a proper retaliation. "I'll show you a sand guardian..!"_

_Taking the other's hands in his own, the amber-eyed teen wrestled with Virgil, pinning him down. "Oh look how the tables have turned, /fishstick/." Roman taunted, a bit flirtatiously. "Better be careful who you're calling a vine next time. I'm way more creative than the internet." Their eyes were locked onto eachother. Violet as deep as the ocean met with the amber pigment of a honeyed gaze._

_ And they started laughing again. _

_Roman rolled over in his hysteria, giving the other the ability to breath again. What was so funny? One may never know... The two stayed side by side on the soft surface for a long while, softly chuckling. Then, it was quiet again. A blast of the frigid air sent a single shiver through Virgil._

_"Cold?"_

_"Mmh."_

_"Come here." The sunkissed teen spoke, sitting up, and pulling his cream turtleneck off from over his head. Roman's hazelnut locks bounced with the removal of his outer layer, becoming a slightly wavy mess on the top of his head. Virgil held up his arms, and popped his head through the sweater, playfully. The other teen hummed in response, a small smile on his face._

_"You better not freeze to death on me, Princey. I'm not buying a new suit just to come to your funeral." The now cozy emo teased. "But maybe for a wedding. Maybe." "That better not be a marriage proposal, that's my job." Roman announced, raising an eyebrow._

_"Right... And who decided that?"_

_"I did."_

_Extending his arm over the other, Roman pulled his lover into a protective embrace. The ocean waves were lulling, a soothing melody. The couple shared a soft, tender kiss, before falling back onto the fluffy sand. The calls of the seagulls were just another factor to remind the duo that they weren't dreaming. They were here, they were now. They were together. And yet..._

_"...Ro?" Virgil asked, looking back at the other. The male's heartbeat sped up just a bit as he sighed. "What are we gonna do... You know... After school? How are we gonna go on with our lives like this? I mean I know that we've gone up to this point and made it but what happens when we have to..."_

_"You know, you worry a lot." The other teen pointed out, taking his hand and lightly pinching the emo's blush-stricken cheek. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. But-"_

_"Hey." Roman interrupted, taking the others hand again, intertwining their fingers. "You get too caught up in that MCR engrained brain of yours. You're like, a panic at the everywhere." The teen smiled at his own response, proud of his on-call creative whimsy. "We can think about that when the time comes. After all, last time I'd checked, it was you who accused me of disturbing the silence."_

_Virgil didn't say anything, and instead, only buried his head onto his lover's chest. "Hey, want to know a secret?" The now tired-looking male asked, gently poking his finger against the other's heart. "Love you." Roman took a hand and brushed a few of those vibrant yet slightly faded purple strands out of his first love's doll-like face. "Love you too, my palito de pescado."_

_"You know, I still can understand when you call me a fishstick, even when you say it in Spanish." Virgil stated, giving him 'the look'. Roman only sighed, pulling the other closer. "I know, fishstick."_

_Virgil couldn't say he fully trusted the other's words. After all, last he'd checked, the future was unpredictable. Still, something about the other's idea that all would be well was comforting. So, he could, at least for now, say he trusted such words. The last rays of the sun filtering from off in the distant horizon finally disappeared, leaving a darkness settling over them. The moon wasn't too far behind, and under its glow, the male knew_

_**Everything would be okay.** _

_༻⏝༺| ғɪɴ ༻⏝༺_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did just make a fish pun as the end. Shut up. Sooo I didn't plan for this to exist. I wrote this all today out of a spontaneous burst of motivation. It hasn't gone through any editing, so this is 100% raw and probably trash™ but I hope you enjoyed it??? Being honest, this is a test of an AU I've always wanted to make a full-length story for, so depending on how well it's received, I may actually start a whole series for it. What AU, you might ask? Wait and see. See you next time folks - Rea / TAETIONARY


End file.
